The Back Seat
by Mr. Fishy
Summary: Because there's no room in the front.


"So you're ok with it?"

"Yea, I'm totally cool with it."

"Really?"

"Yes, yes I'am."

Miley smiled a picture perfect smile and hugged Lily closely. "Thanks Lily."

Lily smiled weakly and they continued walking down the hall that Friday afternoon. "Hey I'll talk to you later. I forgot something at my locker."

Miley nodded and waved as Lily walked back down the junior hallway and to her locker. Feeling herself begin to loose her self composer she ran to the nearest bathroom. Running down to the last stall she slammed the door and sat down on the closed toilet seat.

"Don't cry! Don't cry!" She hissed to herself over and over.

Balling her hands into fists she felt her fingernails dig into her palm. The sensation stung her tender skin and she released the hold. Sucking in a shaky breath she looked around the small closed in area.

Lily closed her eyes and pictured it. His hand in hers and his lips on her skin. Her giggle as he tickled her. Images ran ragged through her mind. There they were in the hallway wrapped up in each other. His eyes shone with pride and her face glowed.

Lily opened her eyes and tears pricked the corner. Looking to the ceiling and to the floor she let tears fall, suddenly not caring. No one was around anyway. It was stupid really. Crying over a boy. But he wasn't just another guy in her class. He was Oliver. Her Ollie.

They were supposed to get together. Everyone thought they would. It was the perfect romance. Two long time friends suddenly realize their true feeling for one another. It could have been a best seller. And for a very short moment Lily herself fell into the idea of what _could be._

But Oliver had eyes for someone else all together. At first he wouldn't admit to his minor crush on Miley. He denied it again and again. But Lily saw the blush forming on his cheeks. She bit her tongue at the site of them flirting. She dismissed it! She knew deep down he really cared for her. And he did… as a sister.

It was Oliver who made the call yesterday. He told her he wanted to meet at the park because he had something _huge_ to tell her. Lily, stupidly thinking he wanted to tell her of his undying love, wore make-up. She pulled her hair down and slipped into a more feminine outfit.

And it was then as the sky began changing into a deep purple that Oliver told her he and Miley were dating. Lily's heart was smashed into a million different pieces. And it seemed that not even glue or tape could repair it.

So here she was, in the bathroom. "How pathetic." She sighed bitterly. Tearing a small piece of toilet paper away from the roll she dabbed her eyes.

When was it Lily knew she loved Oliver? She couldn't say. It could have been years ago and she just didn't realize it. He was her comfort and understanding partner. He just… got her. Every wink and boyish grin was hers to keep. But Oliver didn't belong to her. She couldn't run up to him and kiss those perfectly kissable lips, no they belong to Miley.

Hugs were her only utopia. The way she fit so well in his arms, didn't he feel it too? Lily shivered every time he pulled away and his lips quickly brushed her cheek. By accident, of course.

The world could be so cruel. Lily could not understand why she felt so deeply for him. She couldn't wrap her head around the idea of why in hell she wanted to kiss him and just be with him. Shouldn't she be happy for Miley? For him? They looked _cute_ together.

Walking around hand in hand whispering secret things in each other's ear, it was enough to make her sick! Jealousy raged through her veins! But Lily would not utter one word. They were happy- plain and simple.

Standing Lily walked out of the bathroom. No use crying over spilt milk. The hallways were empty. Lily walked past the classrooms her face flushed and a deep frown was set in her pretty face.

Later that night she knew Miley would call. She would tell Lily about all the romantic things Oliver did. And Lily would try her best and hold it all in and think bitterly to herself: _It should have been me._

"Good bye Ollie." Lily whispered to the sky as she walked home alone with her skateboard under her arm. Good bye.

End

….

I don't know. I think this is a little stupid, but I'll let you guys decide. I really wanted to get a different approach to the doomed relationship of our beloved Lily and Oliver. But I think this story of mine is very cliché. And besides I like positive Lily/Oliver stories. Leave your thoughts.

Lazy Days


End file.
